Secrets are Revealed at Christmas
by lilly flower forever
Summary: When Harry gets dumped who will be there to comfort him? This story was made on a dare and happens to contain slash. If you don't like that you don't need to read it. Please read and enjoy!


Secrets are revealed at Christmas

**Ok, I don't usually write Drarry stories. In fact I quite dislike it. But as this is a dare for a friend here you go! Please enjoy it! It is only my first Drarry story.**

…**.**

_Harry's POV_

I stared at Ginny, horrified. How could she? I thought I could trust her! But no, I cant. Well not anymore.

"It's fine." I whispered turning away and heading out of the Gryffindor common room.

It's Christmas. It is supposed to be a time full of joy and happiness. If it is then why am I crying? I try to hold back my tears but it doesn't work.

I need to get away before anyone sees me like this. Me, the great Harry Potter crying? Over a girl nonetheless.

I blindly push open the nearest door and head inside. I am very dimly aware of the figure over the other side of the room. I thought it was just a statue. Either that or my eyes are playing tricks on me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the second option.

I flopped down onto a bench and buried my head into my hands. The figure over the other side of the room looked at me then cautiously stood up.

"Harry?" I heard him ask.

I groaned. Of all the people who had to be here it had to be him? "Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"No." I choked out.

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." I said turning my face away from him.

He had moved over to where I was and was currently sitting besides me.

"Trust me Harry, I do understand believe it or not." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Was it Ginny?" he asked when I didn't respond.

I sniffed. The tears had stopped. Now all that was left was the cold, painful memory. "Yeah. How did you know?"

He shrugged, "Just a guess."

I looked at him. "You're not going to laugh at me for crying over it?" I asked.

"Nah. You don't deserve that," he said while shaking his head.

I stared at him. He turned around and saw my shocked expression. He laughed a little bit. "I can always tease you about it later but now… it's just not the time." He added.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I sat there for a little while, thinking. Could Draco really fancy me a bit? Because it sure seems like it. And I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I kinda hope he does.

I turned my head and saw him looking at me. My eyes widened slightly as Draco leaned towards me. I felt his lips gently brush mine and my eyes fluttered closed for a second. Before I could register what was happening I felt my arms lifting and pushing him away. He fell back with a thud.

"Wh- what are you doing?" I gasped standing up and staring at him.

"I-I thought-" he started to say.

"I don't care what you thought! I'm leaving!" I said running out of the room.

"Wait!" Draco called to me but I ignored him.

I was crying now. I didn't want to cry again but I couldn't help it. It just…

Why must love be so complicated? I thought collapsing onto the stairs. Now I don't care if anyone sees me.

"Because that's the way it is." I heard a voice say.

Oops… I thought that out loud. I turned around to find that Draco had followed me out here.

"Yeah but why?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know." He said flopping down next to me and putting an arm around me.

I didn't move it away. I sighed and felt Draco leaning on me. I leaned back on him. We sat in silence for a while before our lips connected again. I didn't push him away because I knew that this is what I was secretly wanting. We pulled away and I smiled slightly at him.

He jumped up then offered me his hand to get up. I took it and he led me into the grand hall where dinner was just starting. Many people stared at us but I didn't care. I was happy so let them think what they want.

…**.**

**So how was it? Also my friend chose the setting and the characters and I did the rest. If the maurarders21 is out there reading this I hope this fulfilled your dare. **

**Also any constructive criticism is appreciated also if you want to tell me what you thought is also received with many smiles and joy.**


End file.
